highschool dxd-los portadores longinus
by kalosleague
Summary: issei hyoudou un pervertido que por diversas acciones termino en otra academia ,y hay conoce a mikoto ikari cierto chico que tiene una sacred gear conocida como bakuryuzyuden una sacred gear que tiene poderes inimaginables por lo que ambos chicos tendran que unirse para salvar a las razas,facciones de las fuerzas del mal (*unirse por la solucion del cancer de sumary)
1. Chapter 1

simbologia-

 **kyoryuger-cancion o introduccion de cap**

hola-hablar normal

¨bueno¨-pensar

{issei}-hablar de dragones o semejantes

[VAMOLA]-ataque o finisher

/mientras tanto/-cambio de lugar

sentais usados en este fic abaranger,kyoryuger,zyuranger mechas si

bueno ya todo aclarado empezemos

 **capitulo 1-nuevos inicios**

en el club de investigacion de lo oculto habia mucha molestia ya que su querido castaño debia irse de la academia ya que por ciertos asuntos tubo que irse a otra

/al otro dia/

issei-academia ryoutei-mirando el folleto de la academia-espero que haya buenas tetas alli-poniendo su clasica cara de pervertido-

issei se acerco a la academia ryoutei(basada en:academia cross de vamipre knight)y la miro a decidio mirar los horarios y se llevo una gran sorpresa

issei-"wow a diferencia de kuoh en esta academia salgo mucho mas temprano clases desde las a las 1.30 pm

 **intro-VAMOLA KYORYUGER**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

Se ve a issei correr y saltar desde el techo de la academia y caer perfectamente y poner el clasico pulgar arriba

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no superstar**

 **atsui spirits full juuden**

 **Mune ga sawagu ze**

vemos a un chico de pelo negro con un pequeño dinosaurio en su hombro

 **Denetsu wo norikonase wonder full**

 **Brave wo damaraseru na**

 **Itsumo challanger**

se presencia a un monstruo sentado en su trono

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa attai**

 **Doko ni aru to iu no darou ?**

 **Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo**

 **kokoro no naka wo sagase**

 **(YACCHAOUZE)**

se ve a issei ,vali y el pelinegro obtener sus armaduras armaduras

 **GABURINCHO !META MUCHO ARETE YARU ZE KYOU MO(FIRE)**

 **IKUZE KYORYUGER!**

vemos a los 3 junto luchando con un ejercito junto a una maga que crea unos pilares de hielo con el que ataca a sus oponentes y un chico de pelo azul que crea un guerreo samurai gigante que con su espada rebana a sus oponentes

 **BUTTOBASSO!YANCHA MOTTO!**

 **ACCHIKOCCHI KAMITSUITE**

 **DARE NI MO TOMERARENAI**

 **KIITE MIGOTO ODOROKE**

vemos a los 5 hacer una seña de victoria detras de un ejercito abatido

 **ZYUDEN SENTAI VAMOLA! KYORYUGER**

 **(WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW)**

 **BRAVE IN!**

todos posan y detras de ellos un robot gigante

las clases transcurrieron de forma normal para el castaño hasta que se encontro con vali

issei-vali-sorpendido por encontrarse al descendiente del primer lucifer-

vali-issei-mirando incredulo al castaño-porque no estas en kuoh con rias y su nobleza

issei-vali a mi por ordenes de las facciones me obligaron a estudiar aqui-dio recordando lo que le dijeron sirzechs,azazel y michael-y tu por que estas aqui

vali-yo porque odion me dijo que tengo que tener un habito mas "humano" y me dio 2 opciones :la primera me encerraria con kuroka en su epoca de celo y la segunda me encerraria con un gay con ganas-recordando la amenaza de odin-

issei solto en carcajadas mientras caia al piso

vali-NO TE BURLES-dijo enfadado mientras jalaba bruscamente al castaño de la camisa-O QUIERES PELEA-mientras aparecian sus alas -

issei-claro -mientras aparecia su guante-

?-oigan ustedes dos sekiryuutei y hakuruukou este no es un lugar para pelear-dijo una voz-

issei y vali voltearon como un rayo a ver a la figura ya que era casi imposible que un humano supiera de estos

vali-y tu quien eres-dijo de forma autoritaria

?-mi nombre es mikoto ikari-dijo un chico de cabello negro(es como daigo kiryu de kyoryuger pero en estilo anime)presidete del club de historia y no permitire que ustedes se peleen no bajo mi guardia

issei-y como crees que nos detendras-dijo algo incredulo-

mikoto-con esto-sacando su [DINO CHARGER BLASTER] BRAVE IN-insertando un tubo azul oscuro [GABURINCHO TOBASPINO] [KYORYU CHANGE]-dijo este mientras hizo una danza -[FIRE]


	2. Chapter 2

hola aqui kalos perdon por no subir cap pero es que este liceo me va a volver loco pero bueno cave aclarar que tomare personajes de animes y estos son=

zest-shinmai maou no testament

yukki-vampire knight

ayato kirishima-tokyo ghoul

 **cabe recalcar que todas estas series no me pertenecen es solo para su disfrute ahora comencemos**

 **capitulo 2-conociendo al equipo**

mikoto-[KYORYU NAVI]-dijo mientras posaba-

issei,vali-PFF,JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ-dijeron cayendo de la risa-

kyoryu navi\mikoto-ok ustedes lo buscaron -dijo mientras insertaba un [DINO CHARGER] en su [DINO CHARGER BLASTER] y y giro un tubo -[VAMOLA]-fue lo que se escucho mientras disparo y salio la cabeza de [TOBASPINO] y ataco gravemente a los portadores de ddraig y albion

mikoto\destransformandose-y quien rie ahora

 **intro-VAMOLA KYORYUGER**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

Se ve a issei correr y saltar desde el techo de la academia y caer perfectamente y poner el clasico pulgar arriba

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no superstar**

 **atsui spirits full juuden**

 **Mune ga sawagu ze**

vemos a mikoto con 34 dinosaurios detras de el

 **Denetsu wo norikonase wonder full**

 **Brave wo damaraseru na**

 **Itsumo challanger**

se presencia a un monstruo sentado en su trono

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa attai**

 **Doko ni aru to iu no darou ?**

 **Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo**

 **kokoro no naka wo sagase**

 **(YACCHAOUZE)**

se ve a issei ,vali y mikoto obtener sus armaduras armaduras

 **GABURINCHO !META MUCHO ARETE YARU ZE KYOU MO(FIRE)**

 **IKUZE KYORYUGER!**

vemos a los 3 junto luchando con un ejercito junto a una maga que crea unos pilares de hielo con el que ataca a sus oponentes y un chico de pelo azul que crea un guerreo samurai gigante que con su espada rebana a sus oponentes

 **BUTTOBASSO!YANCHA MOTTO!**

 **ACCHIKOCCHI KAMITSUITE**

 **DARE NI MO TOMERARENAI**

 **KIITE MIGOTO ODOROKE**

vemos a los 5 hacer una seña de victoria detras de un ejercito abatido

 **ZYUDEN SENTAI VAMOLA! KYORYUGER**

 **(WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW)**

 **BRAVE IN!**

todos posan y detras de ellos un robot gigante

issei-que poder-levandose cansado por el ataque-

vali-como posees tal poder si solo eres un humano-algo interesado-

mikoto-vengan y les contare -llevandolos al club

/ya en el club\

mikoto-ya volvi-dijo entrando al club-

(el club es el mismo que el de rias solo que es mas grande y amplio)

?-ahora llega mikoto-chan es muy tarde-dijo una voz divertida-

?-entre mas rapido mejor los contratos ya estan listos-dijo una voz masculina-

issei-y ustedes son-mirando a los 2 chicos-

?-mis modales yo soy yukki cross pero diganme yuki-dijo la chica muy animada-

?-ayato kirishima un gusto-dijo el chico de cabellos azules-

yukki-y ustedes son -mirando al castaño y peliplatino-

vali-vali luciger-dijo indiferente-

issei-issei hyoudou-dijo sonriente-

mikoto-bueno chicos enseñenles sus secretos-dijo mikoto-son de los nuestros

seguido a eso yukki saco una hacha y una katana(como en la serie) y ayato sus ojos se pusieron rojos y surgio de la nada un gran guerreo samurai

mikoto-veran ellos son portadores de las longinus anhilation maker -señalando a ayato-y ella canis lycaon-señalando a yukki

issei,vali-QUEEEEEEEE

fin del cap


End file.
